His Melancholy World
by Thisaccontisnowclosed
Summary: Who is this strange man that Eggman is accusing of stealing the choas emeralds? What are his connections to one of GUN's prisoners? But above all, why does he look so much like Sonic? Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Cloud of Unknowing

**Look Alike by Midnight Sanctity**

Disclaimer- Sonic The Hedgehog and Co belong to SEGA and 

Gorillaz belongs to Albarn/Hewlett

* * *

_All the days are forgetting_  
_They've gone out with the tide_  
_Lost at sea somewhere, waiting_  
_Like setting suns at the rodeo_  
_Trying to find someone you'll never know_

(Cloud of Unknowing- Gorillaz ft. Bobby Womack)

* * *

The world was a violent storm,

The icy grey waves were lashing out brutally at the broken plastic door gliding across ita unwelcoming surface. The ocean grew to sizes beyond belief to force the makeshift boat to its doom in the depths, each strike became more and more desperate but the door stayed at the surface almost blending in with the grey tide if it wasn't for the passenger on board that stood out amongst the storm.

This had been just a part of another storm both literally and figuratively for the passenger of this tiny lifeboat. A storm like this wasn't out-of-ordinary at Plastic Beach at this time of day both inside and outside but for now what happened inside those prison-like plastic walls was the least of the unwilling traveller's problems.

The man on the raft was aged about his early 30's. He was tall and had blue spiky hair that had become entangled as the salty sea hit his frightened figure. To make the man even more peculiar was the fact that some of his teeth were missing and he had black soulless holes where his eyes should have been (thanks to two car accidents now many years ago).

He was lying on his front with his face to one side while digging his small nails into the plastic frame for dear life as the waves tossed him to and fro, each move making him fear more and more for his life than he had ever done before.

"Murdoc…" He silently choked mentioning his so-called friend's name

He was too weak from the previous events of the day to fight the unpredictable will of the dark grey ocean for now and let the waves toss him like a rag doll.

A loud crash of lighting awoke him from his trance and he slowly lifted his head to see nothing but grey pillars rising and falling, each high enough to block out the sky and the endless flashes of lightning that swarmed around the mysterious man. He scrambled to his knees still keeping hold of the door in an attempt to find any sign of the place that was his new home and prison but from what he could see it in the wave intervals the plastic place was just a dot on the horizon moving further and further away from him.

Why did I even think about escaping at this time of day? Why?

Suddenly the door hit a giant wave that flung the terrified man and the door into mid air and he hugged the door as it rolled back into ocean forcing the black-eyed man underwater. He lashed out against the door at a desperate attempt the turn it over but to no avail. His breath was starting to run out and he kicked even harder but still the smaller waves stopped him from getting air, he looked forward to see the under curve of a giant wave approaching, he bowed his head against the door praying in the hope that it would fling him back out of the water.

To his luck he was immediately hurled back into the air landed onto the surface as before. His clothes (made up a dawn of the dead T shirt and black jeans) were definitely ruined by the salt water and his blue hair was in a horrible mess but he couldn't care less unless he was flung back underwater.

Many hours passed by and storm slowly cleared as the orange sun rose out of the waves shooing the darkness away casting an orange light over the ocean as the waters turned from grey to a dark blue.

For this period of time the black-eyed man was so exhausted from riding the storms of Point Nemo that he was forced into trusting the sea enough to let the light waves rock him to sleep.

As the morning came a sudden movement from below shook the man from his sleep. He scrambled from the sides of the door which he had taken the liberty to sprawl himself out upon to sit cross-legged in the middle and looked around for a sign of rescue but there was nothing.

"HELLO!" He called out to the empty seas

" IS ANYONE THERE" He called out again, eerily reminding him of one of the many horror films he enjoyed watching where this woman on her own was attacked by Zombies. Normally the man would have laughed off this thought but in an emergency like this it brought more fear.

"MURDOC! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" He screamed out. He then splashed the surface of the water in a pathetic attempt to attract a submarine.

He waited.

Nothing, not even a seagull.

He then tried to drown out his misery of no hope by taking this time of peace to look over the sides into the ocean and saw nothing, which was strange as in his underwater prison on Plastic Beach there were swarms of ugly-looking fish. He looked closer into the water and saw a strange figure swimming around in the water, big enough to be a whale.

_A…A…WHALE?_

The man shot back from the edge and huddled tightly hopping that it was just his imagination or if it were really a whale then it would leave him alone. Fear gripped him some more as he saw the water around him ripple rapidly.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, make it stop!_

He then began to think that it was maybe it was Murdoc coming to get him.

_Oh God! Murdoc's comin' for me! He's gonna beat me up ro'en! He's gonna…._

2D started to imagine that any minute now the shark-like Stylo submarine would emerge from the depths and he would have to face the snarling demon bassist and his filthy android. Suddenly the thought of a passing whale was turning into more of a positive thing]

The ripples grew into small waves; terrifying the man even more suddenly a long metal pillar rose out of the water and slammed itself against the door.

SPLASH!

It split the strong plastic door in half and the man instantly sank into the salty water. He struggled underwater back into the air but to his horror he felt a metal clamp pin itself to his legs and it began to drag him into the depths of the ocean. He yelped in horror and waved his arms and legs about to get away but he couldn't get free.

Still struggling he managed to take a look at the creature that was pulling him down. To his fortune it wasn't a whale or the Stylo submarine contain Murdoc and his horrid android but instead it was some sort of machine that looked like a silver octopus with windows for eyes and hooks for tentacles. He was now pulled down enough to actually see through the windows of the metal octopus, he stopped struggling and stared at the stranger inside grinning away and tapping at the many flashing buttons. The stranger was bald with a strawberry blondish moustache that stuck out from his face like the propellers of an aeroplane. While the black-eyed man was tall and skinny this stranger was quite short and very fat with clothes, goggles that were out of this world, to freak out his prey even more was the fact that the stranger's eyes were identical to his own, black but there were no dents like the man had on his face. The stranger looked up at him, grinned a toothy grin and slammed a white-gloved fist onto a blue button.

_Huh? What the…_

The black-eyed man felt something mechanical move behind him and then he turned to see a metal tentacle cutting through the water, sharp as a knife speeding towards him.

The man screamed.


	2. Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head

**Chapter 1: Fire Coming Out The Monkey's head**

__

Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes  
Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home  
Jump out from behind them and shoot them in the head  
Now everybody dancing the dance of the dead,  
the dance of the dead,  
the dance of the dead

(Fire coming out of the Monkey's head)

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Hollywood legend Dennis Hopper (1936-2010) who narrated for the Gorillaz song 'Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head' for the Demon Days album.

* * *

The strange man was still grinning as he watched his prey go limp in the water. As he pressed more buttons to bring his victim inside he started to laugh insanely at his new plan. For people who knew him would usually expect that he would confront them face-to-face instead of kidnapping them but this time he decided to go off the rails a bit this time, just to surprise his arch-nemesis and his snotty band of freedom fighters.

_Soon the chaos emeralds will be mine, all to do now is to wait for the suspect to wake up before I can start interrogation …_

He cackled to himself just hoping that a certain enemy of his hadn't done his usual trick and had snuck himself on board his submarine…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sonic's POV**

"Capturing suspect, complete."

From what I could hear Eggman's captured someone.

I've gotta find out what Eggy's up this time, but from the usual routine I figured that it was something to do with the chaos emeralds, these emeralds were seven gems of infinite power and could cause the apocalypse alone if they fell into the wrong hands (i.e. Eggman's). From what my friend Tails told me there were rumours spreading around our home planet (being the famous Sonic the Hedgehog I had no time for rumours) about a couple of the chaos emeralds had fallen into another world, there had been many guesses as to where this gems had fallen, but to me at the time those rumours seemed stupid.

It was thought to be impossible for the chaos emeralds to work outside our world.

I slipped from one corridor to the next walking through Eggman's security traps as if it was a walk in the park (I've done it so many times that I know the same routine, it Just shows how careless my archenemy could be)

Suddenly I hear loud metallic footsteps heading my way…

_BANG!_

BANG!

**BANG!**

I knew that I had to get out of here so I slipped into the shadows. From what I could see there were three giant robots stopping their way through the silent corridor, seriously of all Badniks I have seen in my years fighting Eggman these had to be the strangest. They came along in camouflage, hidden behind dark glasses as if they wanted me to not notice them but they stuck out like a sore thumb in the blue metallic walls and the orange corrugated iron floor. From what I could see they were dragging something behind them and I shuffled along to see what it was. It was a strange looking human, tall and thin with strange dents in his face but what surprised me the most was his hair!

It was the exact same colour and shape as mine!

At first I thought that it some horribly failed attempt at another Metal Sonic (my bad, they were all failures!) but this human was breathing, and from experience robots or androids don't breathe. I decided to slip out of my hiding place and follow the strange badniks down the corridors until they reached a small pod—shaped room, pressed a few buttons on the flashing green keypad, threw the human in and slammed the door shut but I had been so caught up in the events that I was carelessly in view of the strange badniks who as they turned to go back to their master saw me standing in front of them and immediately got into battle stance

_Damnit Sonic!_ I thought to myself and curled up into spin dash position aiming myself at the charging badniks running through every security alarm in my path, the alarms were blaring setting off every badnik in sight in my sight.

"Ha, looks like there's more badniks than I thought, no biggie…" I laughed to myself and spun myself in a circle knocking down every badnik that was stupid enough to try and stop me.

I was unstoppable knocking down every normal badnik in sight but I was too late to find out that the strange badniks were made too tough for me to break through when I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by one of their giant claws to face their giant dark glasses, boy did I struggle against their grip but they still managed to keep hold of me.

"Bring the intruder to me immediately."

The strange badniks then dragged me to see the owner of the voice over the intercom, their master (and my enemy) Dr. Ivo Robotnik or more commonly known as Dr. Eggman.

After a long drag along the corridors of Eggman's submarine the robots reached the control room and tapped the numbers 5,7,7,13,1,14 and 23 into the keypad.

"Access Granted."

The doors automatically parted to reveal my fat nemesis sitting on a futuristic grey chair (slowly breaking from his incredible weight) surrounded by flashing buttons. Eggman saw me, grinned a toothy grin and with a simple wave of his gloved hand the strange badniks threw me to the floor in front of him, hitting my nose on the floor.

"Oh how surprising of you Sonic, you know that its rude to eavesdrop on people?"

I sat up and rubbed my nose.

"I know you're up to something Eggman." I snapped back at him

"Bingo," He laughed, "I need those chaos emeralds, Sonic and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I laughed at the fat man.

"I can't believe you actually fall for rumours Eggy, the chaos emeralds are safe back on dry land, I don't see why you're in the middle of the ocean and kidnapping weirdoes that look like me…"

"I see that you are blinded by your own ignorance," Eggman smirked, "we're not even on Mobius."

I looked at him confused.

"From my scanners I have tracked at least 4 of the chaos emeralds on Mobius three of which are in the hands of your two-tailed friend…"

_Damn he's not as stupid this time…_ I foolishly growled at Eggman, giving the game away. He smirked at me and continued.

"I have one of the chaos emeralds in my possession, but the remaining two are missing…"

"Yeah, everyone knows that chaos emeralds don't work outside of Mobius!" I chuckled

"Sonic, you really underestimate the power of chaos don't you, I managed to chaos control the Eggoctopus from the Mobian Universe to this one. Doesn't that prove anything to you?"

I looked around.

"Enough of the bragging, EggMonkeys!"

I saw the strange badniks marching towards me.

"Put this hedgehog with the suspect thief, I've got a surprise for both of them later…"

As the strange badniks marched towards me I took this second to escape, I ran as fast as I could in the short distance and jumped over the badniks and sped into the hallway.

"ATTENTION ALL BADNIKS! THE HEDGEHOG HAS ESCAPED! GET HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

I heard Eggman scream over the intercom. From what I guessed Eggman was in a panic and would try to get back to Mobius as soon as he could. I sped down the halls with Eggman's badniks running after me. I headed to the pod shaped room where Eggman's prisoner lay unconscious with the badniks still chasing after me, but luckily for me Eggman hadn't built them to reach my speeds (yep, Eggman has been fighting me for 5 years and still doesn't try to keep up with me, very careless Buttnik, very careless)

Suddenly I felt the ground shake below me as if the submarine was alive, a flash of light blinded me and I was swept around in the swirls of chaos control

Its funny when you chaos control, your eyes are blinded by a white light and you feel as if you're flying, round and round in circle until you arrive at your destination, or in my case floating above the coastline outside Soleanna (since when can submarines float? Then again this is Robotnik I'm talking about).

The robots took chaos control as an opportunity to gain on me, I ran as quickly as I could towards the pod-shaped room where Eggman's prisoner was unconscious

_That's weird, Eggman doesn't usually kidnap people…_

I ran up to the keypad

_Damn! What_ _code again was it 5.7.7…_

I began to type in

_13…_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_Hurry up Sonic their almost here! Err…_

My mind started to blank and turned around to see more badnik stomping their way across the corridor towards me

_1.14.23 Gotcha!_

"Access Granted"

The door flung open to reveal the strange man slumped against the wall, still limp from being knocked out but he groaning so he was still alive but in pain.

"Oohh…me head…it hurts…" I grabbed him by the arm and shook him in an attempt to get him awake but still he was groaning about his head so I dragged him out of the pod shaped room back into the corridor, with the badniks almost touching us, bullets flying all over the place.

I then noticed a vent below my feet

_Bingo!_

After a few good kicks the vent floor gave way to expose my face to the world outside. I looked up at the badniks, gave them a trademark grin and thumbs up.

"Sayonara Suckers!"

I cried out to them before jumping out with the man onto the clear blue coastline.

Luckily the water was only knee deep when we landed on the ground.

"Oooowww, where's me pills?" I saw the man behind me staring to stir, blinking rapidly in the sunlight.

_What the heck's with his eyes?_

Of course any normal human would have white outsides with pupils but this man, there were no eyes! Only black circles!

I knew that I should now take him to Tails' workshop maybe he could work out why Eggman wants this man and maybe do something to help him…

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Clint Eastwood Part 1

**Chapter 2: Clint Eastwood (part 1)**

* * *

_I ain't happy,  
I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but  
Not for long  
The future is coming on _

(Gorillaz- Clint Eastwood ft. Deltron)

* * *

Hey everybody its been a while! To answer Scarecrow and Rainseed's question this is set in phase 3: Plastic Beach/after the events of Sonic'06 (yes I know there's a 4 year gap). I thought that 2D would be taller than Eggman? I couldn't find any records about 2D's height so I just assumed he was taller.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

"_Sweet Satan, what the heck's happened to the Whale?" _

_2D could hear his captor's voice just outside his prison, that grimy horrible person 2D knew so well and had come to hate with a bitter passion so much that it made his blood boil just thinking about him. Suddenly he heard this person walking away from 2D's prison and towards the nearby lift outside. To his relief he heard the slight tingling and whirring noises the filthy contraption made when being put into use, the terrified man drew a sigh of relief and took his ear away from his prison's door._

"_Alright, 'e's gone," he muttered to himself, "Now to get outta this 'ell 'ole!"_

_The plan was simple: Sneak out of room armed with a heavy object, sneak into the lift and go into the hall (if caught knock out whoever it is with said heavy object), nick a boat and escape._

_2D's hand went to the doorknob and turned it, but to his horror he realised that the door had been cruelly locked._

_Silently cursing himself he tried charging at the door with little success causing loud thudding noises as he hit the door._

"_Oi, faceache keep it down or I'll knock the stuffin' outta you!"_

_The blue haired singer scampered away from the door in fright from the voice _

_But then another escape plan formed in his fractured head…_

* * *

2D started to regain consciousness, with his head throbbing as if Russell Hobbs had taken the liberty to break dance on his head. Throughout his pain he was praying like mad that by some small chance that he wasn't going to wake up back in his prison on that wretched island again with ether the android or Murdoc standing over him with a weapon in hand, he wished that he was on a sandy beach somewhere, with the smooth waves lapping over him like a blanket. But as his body regained all sense of feeling and his arms and legs started to feel around his location he couldn't feel a sandy beach or any form of sea.

Then a memory hit him like a ton of bricks

*Flashback

_The stranger looked up at him, grinned a toothy grin and slammed a white-gloved fist onto a blue button._

_Huh? What the…_

_The black-eyed man felt something mechanical move behind him and then he turned to see a metal tentacle cutting through the water, sharp as a knife speeding towards him._

_The man screamed._

*End of flashback

_Was that man a henchman of Murdoc's? I've never seen him before, I hope that he ain't other wise I'm dead…_

"Look! He's waking up!"

_What the…_

2D opened his eyes for the first time to be blinded by sunlight glaring him in the face as he held a skinny hand to his forehead to block the rays from making his headache worse. As soon as his eyes adjusted to this new light he took the liberty (throughout the pain) to view a tiny part of his surroundings.

He found himself lying on a wooden bench in some sort of workshop with a quite low ceiling, fitted with small wooden furniture covered in blueprints for wacky inventions and a small TV on the opposite side up against the wall that were covered yellow and orange wallpaper and an open window opposite the bench.

2D looked around this room with mixed-thoughts, this definitely wasn't his underwater prison or anywhere else on the Plastic Beach…

"Hey mister!" 2D spun his head around in the direction of the voice to find himself facing a talking humanoid fox wearing white gloves and weird shoes.

"WAAAAHHH!" The shock of meeting this creature kicked his headache into full swing and his hands clasped his head in agony sending the room into a panic

"Mister? Sir? Are you alright?" The fox asked worried, 2D didn't reply

"Umm…Tails d'ya think Eggman's kinda overdid it with him?" The fox looked behind him to see a hedgehog-like creature with spikes on his gloved fists in the doorway and shook his head.

"Eggman's obviously gone too far this time, I don't know what I can do for this guy…Maybe if I get him some painkillers then it might just clear it up a bit." The fox said panicking over 2D's pained cries

"From the looks of it he'll need more than just a bunch of pain killers." His red friend retorted

"Well, It's just a start." His friend snapped quickly as he rushed to the room for the pain killers as his friend just stared at 2D

"Ohgodhelpme!" 2D was now off the sofa and backed up against the wall almost in a foetal position. Tails came back in with a couple of painkillers and a glass of water and held it out to the blue-haired man

"Sir, we're not going to hurt you…"

2D cracked an eye opened and grabbed the water and painkillers off of the young fox and downed them like greedy child. After a few minutes of patient silence from the fox 2D started to calm down

"Sir, we're not going to hurt you…" The fox repeated

"Really?" 2D croaked still shaken

"No"

"Who are are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Miler Prower but everyone calls me Tails," Tails responded, "and you are in my workshop in the Mystic Ruins"

"Why am I here?"

"Because my friend found you on Eggman's ship" the Kitsune replied

2D starred at the fox blankly as the dread-locked creature had chosen this moment to walk into the room

"Who's Eggman?"

The two animals looked at each other

"Big guy, Giant moustache, Ugly as sin…" Tails' friend started

2D suddenly remembered that strange man inside that funny little submarine matching the red dread-locked creature's description…

"That guy, 'e dragged me underwa'er and knocked me senseless!" the blue-haired singer exclaimed, "I dunno why, 'e just came along with that giant octopus fingy."

The two anthropomorphic creatures exchanged glances again and said " The Egg-Octupus" in unison and then returned to look lightly nervous at 2D

The Kitsune nodded managing a smile "This is my echidna friend Knuckles, what's your name?"

2D gingerly smiled and started to stand up "Stuart Pot but me nickname's 2D"

Tails looked at him carefully, "You're not from around these parts aren't you? Where are you from?"

"Crawley" 2D replied being cautious about avoiding smacking into the lights.

"Craw-ley, never heard of a Craw-ley" The echidna known as Knuckles said staring at 2D as if he was from the planet Zog

"I've heard of the Crawling Zone, but never a Crawley…" Tails thought aloud

"That's because that man ain't from this universe altogether!" A voice cried out from the door as a blue hedgehog stepped inside and inspected 2D with a suspicious look on his face

"What took you so long!" Knuckles snapped not even bothering to look at the hedgehog

"Eggman…"

"What? Twice in one day?" Tails asked

"Yeah, he weren't happy with the whole kidnapping thing and just sneaked up on me just to whine about it," The hedgehog looked up at the curious man, "So, you're awake now, starting to wonder whether he had knocked you into a coma…"

"'ho the 'eck are ya?" 2D asked nerved by the accusing looks

"I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog replied, "Sonic the hedgehog! Who are you?"

Sonic looked at 2D as if he was expecting the answer to be one he didn't like

"Me name's 2D, that's jus a nickname. Me real name's Stu-Pot." 2D answered

"So tell me 2D, have you ever seen a guy called Eggman before?" Sonic asked.

"We've already done that one," Knuckles answered for the blue-haired man, "He says he doesn't know why Eggman had him in the first place!"

"I think I know why…" Sonic then pulled out a shiny red jewel

"Where did you get that from?" Tails asked

"Took it from Eggy's stash," Sonic replied to tails and then turned to 2D, "Have you seen anything like this but a different colour?"

2D looked at the glowing gem wide-eyed

_That glow…I know dat glow, dat's 'em bad things start to 'appen!_

"You have…" Sonic looked at Tails who looked back and then continued, "Do you know what these are?" 2D replied with a shake of the head

"These are the chaos emeralds," Tails explained, "there are seven of these gems in total, these powerful emeralds can be used to do good things but if they are used in the wrong way then they can do terrible things, enough to destroy planets and even the universe if all seven are combined. It is our job to protect the emeralds from our enemies who try to use the emeralds to cause harm and use them to do good."

"Yeah, but not very well" Knuckles muttered

"You can talk Knucklehead!" Sonic snapped at Knuckles

"Well at least I haven't completely lost two of the emeralds altogether!"

"Says the Knucklehead who's so gullible he would believe Eggman!" Sonic snapped, the red echidna scowled and started yelling at the Sonic who instead of arguing back just grinned and pretended not listen

"Never. Underestimate. Me" Knuckles growled to try to threaten Sonic

"Guys, guys! Settle down will you guys, now's not the time to argue!" Tails pushed in between Sonic and Knuckles as the echidna almost landed a punch as 2D just sat on the bench with a gormless stare

Knuckles flexed his fighting stance while noticing 2D gormless look of curiosity

"What are you staring at?" He growled, 2D flinched in retaliated

"Just ignore him he's an idiot." Sonic commented

"What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Guys, guys stop it, this isn't going to help us figure what Eggman's up to!" Tails cried

There was a slight pause, Sonic flexed a little

"You're right, Tails I'm sorry."

"Hmmn" Knuckles pouted and turned out away, arms crossed as if in a sulk.

Sonic glanced back at 2D wondering about what to do next

"So let me get this straight you've seen the emeralds before... where about? Tails asked

"On dat island" 2D replied

"Island?"

"Yeah the lastic each"

* * *

The Plastic beach? That sounds correct just as the reports said...

Sonic and the others are fools to get involved with this case, the boss made it clear that Sonic wasn't to get involved with good reasons in mind, that's why I've been sent to spy on Sonic in case he picks up on anything or is one square ahead of us and the boos would need to know straight away. Strange as usually the faker's welcomed in like a hero, possibly GUN's got a new tactic in store and rather not let Sonic know about it.

Who is this strange human they are talking to? It looks to me that he's an accomplice to that girl, maybe he'll be useful to extract information on the wereabouts of this 'Plastic Beach', then again the man looks more like an idiot to me. Possibly he'll become useful as a bargaining tool to get that girl to talk more.

From what I can tell from my hiding place he's on the same square as us as to finding the missing emeralds.

very well then,

I'm sure the boss will be delighted to know...


End file.
